Unforgettable Adventure
by potternotegirl
Summary: My first story :D Err. This story is going to be full of drama, adventure, romance, and much more.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

The Arrival

She screamed in excitement. Two taller boys shushed her. "Hush, we must get inside! We mustn't mess around Rinni," one of the boys shouted. Rinn ran forward with two things on her mind: getting her first wand, and Potions class. "Hogwarts looks more like a castle than a school," she said quietly. The other boy patted her on the back. The two boys are Rinn's older brothers Ralphy and Robert, two fourth year wizards at Hogwarts. "For some reason, I do not think applying her here at Hogwarts was a very good idea," Ralphy whispered to Robert. "Well, mum and dad were killed by Deatheaters, so it is up to us to have Rinn educated for the future," Robert replied.

Rinn ran through the main hallway in the large building, unaware and uncaring of who she pushed out of her way. She sprang forward, when suddenly she ran into somebody, and the person grabbed her arm—when she was about to fall. She gasped. "I am terribly sorry I-," she began, and then paused to look into the person's eyes. That person was no other than Severus Snape. His eyes glittered, as he said "You must slow down. Rinn continued to stare into Snape's dark eyes. "You must be Professor Snape," Rinn said happily. He raised a brow, as he let go of her arm. "You're Rinn Gorgour, the new third year that should be in her first right," he asked with a frown. "Y-Yes sir," Rinn said nervously. She sighed and ran back to be with her brothers. Ralphy grabbed her arm, and continued towards the main dining hall. She would be assigned to a team there.

Rinn had high hopes of being a Gryffindor, just like Ralphy and Robert. When Rinn stood among Dumbledore, and the hat was placed on her head, the hat had a problem deciding where she should be. "Gryffindor.. WAIT—Slytherin," it shouted. Rinn glared over at her two brothers in confusion. "Gryffindor," the hat said reassuringly. "Is that your final answer," Dumbledore asked. "Yes," the item concluded. Rinn took the hat off of her head, and set it down where Dumbledore told her to set it. She joined her brothers at the Gryffindor table, and enjoyed a large feast. She began to chat with a group of first year girls that were just assigned Gryffindor too. Then, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Miss Gorgour," Dumbledore said in a sweet voice. "Yes professor," she asked. Dumbledore directed her to come off to the side to talk to her. "We seem to have a shortage of rooms this semester," he said nervously. "But a professor is offering a student to come live with him during the school year," he continued. "Who is he," Rinn asked.

"Professor Snape."

"I see sir, can I live with him?"

"It is up to you."

"Yeah, I'd be okay with it."

"Thank you for your time Miss Gorgour, you may get back to your friends."

Dumbledore smiled at her warmly, and walked away. Ralphy ran toward her right away. "What did Dumbledore want," he asked. "Nothing at all nosy britches," Rinn shouted in a snobby voice. Snape approached her moments after. "Miss Gorgour, are you ready to go," he asked in a hush whisper. "WE have much to talk about." He took out a brand new wand, and handed it to her. "Y-Yes sir, she said as she took the wand. "Grab your things," he added. And within minutes, they set out to Snape's residence.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Home

A New Home

Rinn slowly walked upon to a small driveway with Snape leading the way. "I must warn you now-If I ever find you in an undesignated area that is off limits—you will be punished. Understand," Snape asked. Rinn nodded with a gulp. "He's so different. Insecure—I think I'm falling for him," she thought. "No, NO! Bad Lizzie," she mumbled. "What was that," Snape snapped. "Talking to myself, that's all Professor," she said cautiously. "I know but what you were saying... You called yourself Lizzie," Snape said now infuriated.

Rinn nervously gazed at the sky, trying to think of an excuse. "We'll talk inside sir," she said still very shaky. They strolled into the small residence. Rinn was astounded about everything she was seeing around her. Beacons, large cauldrons, books. Suddenly, she began to fall onto the ground, but stopped on her knees, as a painful burn came from her neck. She held her hand on what appeared to be a scar. Snape's eyes grew wide in dismay. "Y-You have a scar," he asked in a semi-frightened tone. She removed her hand from the scar. It appeared to be in the shape of a snake. "Are—Are you a supporter of the Dark Lord," She asked.

"Child—don't be-," Snape began to say. He quickly pulled out his wand, and aimed it at her. "Don't be hasty. I'll talk if you do," she said rising up off of the floor. "He's coming here tonight. I have to hide you, or he'll kill you," Snape cried in devastation. "Bloody hell, he—and I-," she paused cautiously. "My name isn't really Rinn Renea Gorgour. It is Elizabeth Jane Riddle, otherwise known as—Daughter of the Dark Lord himself," she whispered. Snape slowly began to stare at hr. "Daughter to the—DARK LORD." He asked in a surprised tone.

Elizabeth sighed with a nod. "He hasn't seen me since I was a baby. My mother ran from him. So, I was hoping that the Potter bloke would attract him to Hogwarts, and finally get to see him again," Elizabeth explained. Snape put his hand on top of hers. "It is an honor to be in your presence Miss Riddle," he said in admiration. Elizabeth immediately shushed him. "Controlling," Snape mumbled. He took a look at her semi-long brown curly locks, and her bangs were covering her face.

He pushed the bangs aside, and got lost in her bright blue eyes. "Cute," he mumbled. A knock came on the door. Elizabeth sprang up, as she heard it. Snape stood up, and approached the door, then slightly opened it. Three hooded figures stood there.

"You're early Lucious, come in," Snape ordered. The two hooded figures walked in behind the man. Elizabeth sat in the corner of the main room, in a lounging chair, reading a book. "Who's the girl," Lucious asked. "I sir—am Elizabeth Riddle," she interrupted. "You're joking," Lucious said in amazement. She handed him her birth certificate out of her of the hooded figures took their hood off. Draco Malfoy. "Hello," he said with a smile. The two kids shook hands.

"So, you're related to the Dark Lord," he asked. "Yes, and we shall meet again dammit," she shouted. "The hat had trouble deciding where you should be assigned didn't it," Draco asked. "Yeah, I have split personalities." Everyone grew silent when another knock came on the door. DUHMDUHDUHHHMMM!


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

The Meeting

Lucious Malfoy slowly walked towards the door. He opened the door cautiously, and everyone could instantly tell who it was. Lord Voldemort. "Come in my lord," Lucious Malfoy said respectively. He did so, and slowly removed his hood. Everyone bowed their heads paying him respect. Elizabeth's scar burned worse than before. She held her scar tightly, and closed her eyes trying not to focus on the pain. She opened her eyes immediately, to find Voldemort standing directly in front of her. She shook violently as her scar continued to burn.

"Elizabeth," he asked in his usual creepy tone. She nodded. He half-heartedly smiled. "I've been looking for you." Suddenly, she realized she was dreaming. Snape was shaking her violently. "Wake up Riddle, C'mon," he shouted. Elizabeth opened her eyes, and the Malfoys were circling her. W-What happened," she asked. "It was your scar, the pain made you pass out," Draco said blushing. "Why are you all circling me anyways? Bloody hell," Elizabeth said sitting up. The three Malfoys stepped outside for a moment. Snape felt her head.

"You're warm," he concluded. Unable to control herself any longer, she pulled Snape's face close to hers, and kissed him softly. He kissed her back, and the kiss turned passionate. They pulled away from each other quickly when the Malfoys walked back through the door. "My my," Elizabeth said with a grin. She bit her lip as she stood up. Snape followed. A knock came onto the door, and Voldemort strolled onto the scene. "Father," Elizabeth said under her breath. He walked in quickly, and slammed the door. Suddenly, Elizabeth's eyes turned red, her skin- paler than ever.

Snape saw her, and before the others noticed, he threw her a cloak. She quickly put it on. Snape ran over to a bookcase, and pulled a book forward, and an entrance appeared. Everyone ran through the entrance. It closed behind them, and there was a large table with six chairs around it. Elizabeth remained hidden under her cloak, and sat next to Draco. Snape was across from her, and on the end of the table next to her, was Voldemort. "YOU child, remove your hood at once," he shouted. "Do what he says or it's off with your head please," Draco whispered.

"Yes my lord," Elizabeth said as she slowly removed her hood. Everyone in the room gasped with a grin on their faces. "I knew it was you," Voldemort announced. "Yes, father. It is me," Elizabeth said nervously. "Impossible! I thought you went to live among muggles


	4. Chapter 4 An Unexpected Change

An Unexpected Change

Two months later, Elizabeth woke up early in the morning. To her surprise, Snape was up, reading in his chair. "Good morning Professor Snape," she said as she rubbed her eyes. Snape adjusted his reading spectacles, and glanced up at her. "Good morning Elizabeth. Do you have everything you need for your classes," he asked. Elizabeth sighed with a nod. "The only two things I don't have are well… A broom, and a MAN," she said with a smirk on her face. Snape managed to grin.

" Just so you know Riddle… I am going to treat you as if you were any other student. Just because we kissed, doesn't mean I like you," he said with a frown.

"I know sir, I understand."

"Fully Miss Riddle?"

"Fully Profess—Severus."

He patted her back softly, and whispered, "You are far too bright to be a Gryffindor. It's a shame that you aren't a Slytherin." "I love you," Elizabeth thought to herself. There was an awkward silence in the room, until they were ready to go. "You can ride with me on my broom, until you get your own, okay? Just hang on tight and you will be fine," Snape said in his usual dark voice. "How old did you say you were," Snape curiously asked.

"I'm sixteen sir," Elizabeth replied in a nervous tone. Once they mounted and got up into the air, it didn't take them long to reach Hogwarts. In fact, the broom ride only lasted ten minutes..! To their surprise, Dumbledore was waiting for her by the front gate, with the assignment hat. "Child, I just want to make sure that you are in the correct House, so I thought we would try this again," he said adjusting his half-moon spectacles. Without hesitation, she walked over to where he was standing, and allowed him to place the hat on her head. The hat was silent for a moment, trying to decide, and finally shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Elizabeth smiled in amazement. "Looks like we have a house change. That is different," Dumbledore mumbled. He handed her a few sets of Slytherin clothing and robes. "Thank you Professor Dumbledore," she said quietly. He nodded slowly, and both he and Snape walked away, Elizabeth slowly walking behind them. As soon as she entered the main hall, Draco approached her, surprisingly alone. "Congratulations Riddle," he whispered, hugging her tightly.

Elizabeth kissed his cheek, and whispered, "Shall we get to Potions Class?" He nodded with a grin, and his posy followed close behind them as they started to walk. As they turned into a different hallway, Snape stood in the middle of the hall, in their way. "May I talk to you for a moment Rinn," he asked in a polite, but dark tone of voice. "Yeah, I guess so," Elizabeth replied.

She separated from them, and they went onto class, as Severus pulled her into a dark area. "What's the matter Profess—", she began, but couldn't finish. He then forced her close to him, softly pressing his cold lips against hers. "I never thought I would be falling for you.. I've only known you for two months, and I never thought I would fall for anyone after I was rejected by Lilly," he said as a tear shed from his eye.

Tears then slowly appeared going down Elizabeth's face. "Why are you crying," Severus asked quietly. Elizabeth shrugged, and looked into his dark raven eyes, and hugged him tightly. He of course, hugged right back. "Because… I never thought you would love me back Severus," she whispered. Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming down the dark, empty hall. Snape put one of his arms around Elizabeth's mouth to keep her quiet, and one arm around her waist. "Shh," he ordered.

Two figures came close to the small opening they were hiding in, and from the sounds of it, they were arguing. "I told you we should've turned left at that one hall, instead of right," a familiar voice shouted. The two figures were Elizabeth's brothers. "Robert and Ralphy," Elizabeth thought. Snape released her, and let her go catch up with her brothers. "What the hell? Where did you come from," Robert questioned. "I was around," she simply replied.


End file.
